Times Like This
by Jasmimi
Summary: At times like this, when your girl friend doesn't have a boyfriend, you can pretend to be hers.


**Notes:** I'm not writing much and I'm getting worse and worse by the minute. Gomennasai minna. I'm simply busy watching Hunter x Hunter.c:

And I hate the fact Fairy Tail isn't following the manga. =~= I'm losing motivation to watch it since it's missing so much NaLu, Gale, and Gruvia. =3= GaLe kiss~ mwah. xD Natsu is 18 and Lucy is 17.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce! Wanna go for a walk?" Natsu asked while kicking the guild door's open.<p>

"A walk? Why all of a sudden?" The blonde asked, turning away from Mira.

"I feel bored."

"Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do." Lucy shrugged, getting up.

"Lucy," Mira started, but looking at Natsu instead. The celestial mage turned to see Mira giving two thumbs up. Confused, the blonde shrugged and caught up to Natsu who was waiting for her.

Although, those thumbs up weren't for Lucy, it was for Natsu as a 'good luck' sign.

**()()()**

As they were walking, Lucy realized Happy wasn't with them. "Eh? Where's Happy?"

"Oh, last time I saw him, he was eating fish." Natsu lied. He actually told his talking blue cat to stay someplace in the guild or at their house.

"Ah...I was thinking he'd be with Carla and Wendy." Lucy thought out loud. Natsu chuckled, about to say something but flushed and closed his mouth.

While they were talking and walking, a guy came up to them, with a flirty look on his face.

"Hey...aren't you a hot babe." The guy smirked, earning a disgusted look on Natsu's face. His date was _not _going has planned. The guy was a drunk man who looked around the same age as Lucy and Natsu, except a bit older.

"Thanks." Lucy said uncomfortably. She put her hands behind her back and played her fingers a little to keep herself busy.

"Y'know-" he looked to his side to drink from his bottle and turned around again, "you should stop going out with pinky here and go out with a fuckin hot guy like me."

"Pinky?! The hell are you talking about? It's salmon for fucks sake! I'm called Salamander for a reason." Natsu snapped, not even knowing the reason for people calling him Salamander.

"Pink, salmon, same thing. Look, I'm trying to talk with the lady here. Shoo." The guy shooed while drinking a big amount of alcohol. He whipped his mouth as Lucy started to talk.

"Natsu–I guess you can say he was showing me around." Lucy explained, startled when the drunk male started to bark out in laughter.

"You can ditch this dragon slayer and I could show you around."

"Hey–" Natsu started but was cut off from the drunk male.

"I'm going to go out with this young lady here, " he told the fire dragon slayer. "so stop causing trouble and go."

The atmosphere thickened and Lucy turned to Natsu to see him suddenly confident.

"Lucy isn't the type to cheat on people." Natsu smirked causing confusion.

"Natsu?" Lucy was shocked to hear that. It wasn't like she was dating anyone. But, he was so calm, she stared at him in disbelief.

"Oi, what the hell are ya rantin 'bout?" The black haired male argued. If Lucy knew the answer, should would've answered him by now–but she didn't.

"Thing is..." the dragon slayer wrapped his arm around his close friend, "we're dating."

Lucy looked at him in confusion. She stared back and forth at the two competing for her, her stomach twisting from how confused she was. "E - eh?"

"Huh? No one would go out with somebody like you." He sneered.

"I can even prove it." Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, what are you–"

He took Lucy by her shoulders and leaned in to place his lips onto hers.

Soon after, he gently pushed her back–his hands still on her shoulders. Natsu turned to see the look he saw on Lucy earlier. "See?"

"Tch, anyone can kiss someone anytime." The other person said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"No one can kiss like _this _to a person they don't like," Natsu smirked. With that, he leaned into the blonde again and gave her another kiss, except more passionate. They broke apart, hearing, "whatever," from the other male as he walked off annoyed.

The blonde turned to a grinning feeling-superior Natsu. "What was that about?" She asked, trying to calm herself down. "it was even my first kiss!"

"Wow really? I didn't know since I tried to avoid letting anyone kiss you before me." Natsu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"W – What?"

"Luce, I really like you. I love you. So, I guess-I got really jealous when he started flirting with you." Natsu confessed causing pink dust to sprinkle on Lucy's face.

"Natsu–wait, we've been friends for a really long time and I–I'm not really sure–I don't it's a good idea." Lucy said, not knowing what to say back.

"If you're worried about our friendship–we could still be friends." Natsu told her, as if he was reading her mind.

Not knowing what to say or do she swallowed thickly from embarrassment. Before she can say anything, Natsu pulled her into a tight hug, saying those words she wanted to hear again. "I love you, Luce."

She smiled softly and hugged him back. "I love you too."

And with that, he pushed his new girlfriend back to kiss her again, tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I feel like I'm copying another story. Sorry. I usually feel embarrassed writing these stories when there's an embarrassing part so I feel the urge erase it. :l Like the "I love you." "I love you too." I'm always so close...then I'm like nahhh.

this is so short. :c I'm sorry Dx


End file.
